


Sometimes, Marriage is Between a Dragon and a Angry Ninja

by blackfin



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfin/pseuds/blackfin
Summary: It was said as a half-joke but the reaction he gets to the proposal of 'why don't we get married' makes it impossible to just leave it be. Well that, and the fact that Saizo is just to entirely cute when he gets all flustered





	Sometimes, Marriage is Between a Dragon and a Angry Ninja

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt provided on tumblr: Corrin proposing to an extremely flustered Saizo  
> Also posted on my tumblr, s-aizo   
> Currently accepting commissions, check my tumblr for more details

Gazing down from atop a grassy knoll, Corrin surveyed the aftermath of the recent skirmish they had just been involved in and tried to ignore the pounding pain in his right shoulder. During the fight, he had been fortunate to catch a knife in his shoulder. He considered it fortunate because the knife had been thrown at Oboro’s head and he had acted just in time to prevent it from lodging between her eyes. Course, that meant taking the knife himself but he’d rather deal with nursing a superficial wound for a day or two than lose a friend.

Thankfully, other than his own, there hadn’t been any other serious injuries. A few scrapes and scuffs, easily treated and easily bandaged, which he was immensely grateful for given that their small party didn’t include a healer. All the healers were with the larger group about a day’s distance from where he currently stood. While he could wait on some treatment, a more serious injury most likely wouldn’t. In the back of his mind, he made a mental note to bring along at least one healer from this day forward. It had been foolish of him for not to bring at least someone with healing capabilities; he wouldn’t make the same mistake again.

He heard soft, purposeful footsteps behind him and turned slightly to look over his shoulder to find Saizo walking up the hill to join him. As usual, the lower half of his face was covered by his mask. His red eyes were expressionless, which was a surprise as he would have at least expected some hint of anger due to what had happened. As the ninja came to a stop beside him, Corrin turned back to the once battlefield and waited to see what Saizo was going to say or do.

Several moments of semi-awkward silence passed before he spoke up, his deep, gravely voice soft, “You alright?”

Corrin nodded, “Yes, it’s nothing to worry about. Oboro patched me up and it should be fine until we rendezvous with everyone else.”

Another few moments of silence went by, followed by Saizo asking, “Does it hurt?”

“Not to badly.” Corrin lied easily, not wanting to give the ninja more to worry about, “It stings but nothing I can’t handle.”

More silence, this time stretching even longer than the previous two pauses. Not all bothered by the continuing quiet, Corrin continued to stare down at the ripped up grass and discarded weapons, fine with waiting for Saizo to figure out what it was he wanted or needed to say. It seemed words that weren’t threats or declarations of his loyalty to Hoshido and Ryoma didn’t easily come to him, so he had just learned to give him time, let him have some breathing room until the words in his mind were ready to come out.

As he waited, he wondered idly if he could use his little predicament to get a little special service from the fiery ninja. Nothing too major since they were going to be surrounded by their small party for a while and sneaking a private moment would be difficult - maybe they could manage just some cuddling in his tent after they had settled down for the night, that would be nice. He wouldn’t object to a kiss or two being added in as well. Shifting his weight from one foot to another, he quickly made up his mind that he would try to make that happen. Saizo had become more affectionate lately so hopefully, it wouldn’t be too hard.

Suddenly, something warm brushed up against his hand. Jumping slightly in surprise, he looked down to find Saizo, at some point, had removed his glove and was gently wrapping his strong, calloused fingers around Corrin’s. Blinking rapidly in surprise but pleased with the physical contact, he squeezed Saizo’s hand in return and opened his mouth to once again reassure him that everything was okay when he suddenly spoke up.

“I know what you did was to protect one of ours but don’t-” he paused, took in a deep breath before continuing, “don’t act so rashly. We can’t afford to lose you.” Once again, he paused, his fingers tightening around Corrin’s hand. Casting his gaze downward, he murmured, his voice soft and serious, “I can’t stand to lose you.”

Heat rushed to his cheeks, surely turning them a deep shade of red. His heart fluttered wildly in his chest as warmth spread through his body. While this really wasn’t the first declaration of this sort he had heard, it was still enrapturing to hear. He could almost pop from happiness at hearing at how dearly Saizo cared for him. Not that he hadn’t already been aware of it but it was different to actually hear it stated out loud. Though, he did feel a little bit guilty for feeling such a way as it was obvious that Saizo had been deeply affected by what had happened.

Swallowing hard, he stepped towards the ninja and reached up with his other hand to gently cup the side of Saizo’s face. Turning his head towards him, he lifted his chin up until their eyes met, “I’m not going anywhere.”

Hooking his fingers along the edge of Saizo’s mask, he slowly pulled it down, giving Saizo time to stop him if the motion wasn’t appreciated. When no move to stop him was made, he slipped it all the way down, exposing the lower half of his face. Pushing himself up onto the balls of his feet, he took a moment to gaze up into his red eyes before gently pressing their lips together.

Saizo immediately responded, one arm snaking around his waist to tug them closer together. As their lips slid together, he breathed in deeply through his nose, pulling and delighting in Saizo’s scent. It didn’t last long - he never was one for public displays of affection - but instead of pulling away, Saizo instead leaned down and pressed a quick, warm kiss onto his injured shoulder. Gently stroking the back of his head, Corrin gave the tip of his ear a little kiss and whispered, his voice firm, “I’m not going anywhere.”

“No, you’re not.” Saizo replied, leaning back. Turning a strong gaze down onto him, he reached up to brush the backs of his fingers along Corrin’s cheek, “I will never let you leave my side.”

He could feel his cheeks getting even hotter, but thankfully, he wasn’t the only one who was red. Though Saizo’s voice conveyed his determination, his face was a brilliant shade of scarlet. The color nearly matched his hair. Smiling slightly, Corrin tilted his head and said, “Why don’t we get married then?”

Saizo sputtered, his eyes going wide. Stepping back, he wrenched his mask back up, turned and focused his gaze intently on anywhere else other than Corrin. That had been half-meant as a joke, though he honestly did eventually want to settle down with Saizo after the war was finished but this reaction, he couldn’t just leave that be.

Taking a step forward, he bent over slightly so he could peer up into Saizo’s very red face. The last time he had seen him this flustered was when he confessed to loving him. It hadn’t ever gotten quite this bad since then, where Saizo could hardly even met his gaze without turning eighteen different shades of red so this had to be something important.

“Saizo,” he started, his voice light, “you didn’t answer my question.”

For a moment, he thought the ninja wasn’t going to respond, but after shifting uncomfortably, his muscular arms folding over his beefy chest, he said, his voice sounding forced, “Why are you asking me this all the sudden?”

Corrin shrugged, “We’ve been together for a while now and we want to stay together so wouldn’t it make sense that we’d be married?” Leaning forward even further, ignoring the protest his shoulder made, he continued, “You said you’d never let me go, so don’t. Make me yours in the eyes of everyone.”

He could practically see steam rising off of Saizo’s head. The parts of his face that were visible had blushed to the point that he really couldn’t tell where his skin ended and his hairline began. He was pretty sure he might be pushing it too far but he wanted to know the answer...plus, he was just too cute when he got like this and Corrin really couldn’t help but to bully him just a little.

“Do-” Saizo started to talk but abruptly stopped, his words catching in his throat. Taking a deep breath, he turned even further away from Corrin, and forced out, “Do you want to be mine?”

“I thought I had already made it clear that I do.” Corrin replied, his own face heating up again. “Isn’t that something you want as well?”

“It is.” Saizo replied haltingly.

“And don’t you want to be mine?”

“I do.” He stuttered.

“So, let’s get married.”

Saizo let out a long, exhausted breath. Bowing his head, he shook it slightly before murmuring, “How can you say those types of things so lightly?”

“Why would it be hard to say it?” He responded, even though he knew that question was probably hypothetical, “You love me, I love you, we want to be together so it just makes sense that we would be. The logical conclusion is marriage, is it not?”

Quiet stretched between them over a few, long moments before Saizo nodded slowly. Raising his head, his face still as red as Ryoma’s armor, he said, “If that’s something you’re certain of, then I’ll give you my heart and all of my being. But-” he settled a firm gaze on Corrin, “I’ll expect the same from you in return.”

With a smile, Corrin replied, “You already have that, Saizo. And I already have yours so it works out, doesn’t it?”

Saizo stared at him quietly for a moment before slowly shaking his head, “I don’t understand you.”

“That makes two of us.” Corrin playfully responded, “though understanding each other is what the rest of our lives are for, isn’t it?”

The ninja just grunted in response but reached forward to pull Corrin into his embrace. Snuggling his face between his beefy pectorals, he realized he hadn’t gotten a definite yes but he supposed what he had gotten was good enough...for now. When they finally retired to their private tents that night, he would have to make sure to get a clear agreement out of his beloved ninja.


End file.
